The present invention relates to flower pots, and relates more particularly to a flower pot which has a water supply regulator adjusted to guide water into the soil within a predetermined length of water supply time.
A conventional flower pot, as shown in FIG. 7, is comprised of bowl-like pot body 9 molded from reclaimed plastics, having an outward top flange 90 convenient for the holding of the hands and a bottom through hole 91 for guiding excessive water out of the pot body 9. This flower pot has numerous drawbacks as outlined hereinafter.
A) Water must be frequently supplied to the soil in the pot body for absorption by the pot plants. However, it is difficult to know if the moisture in the soil has been maintained at the optimum level. Excessive water supply will damage the roots of the pot plants. Insufficient water supply cannot satisfy the need of the pot plants.
B) Because of the heavy weight of the soil and the pot plants carried in the pot body, the outward top flange 90 of the pot body 9 will be damaged easily during the transportation of the flower pot.
C) Ants can easily move over the pot body into the soil to make caves for living, causing troubles in planting.
D) Water tends to drain out of the through hole 91 on the bottom of the pot body 9 to waste water supply and to pollute the surroundings, more particularly when sandy soil is used.
E) When the pot plants are to be removed from the pot body for a transplantation, it is difficult to separate the soil from the pot body without damaging the pot plants.
FIGS. 6A, 6B, 6C and 6D show another structure of flower pot according to the prior art. The pot body 8 is made hollow, comprising a water reservoir 80, a water outlet 83 communicated between the water reservoir 80 and the inside space of the pot body 8, a water filling hole 81 and an air vent 82 disposed at two opposite locations and respectively communicated with the water reservoir 80 at the top. This structure of flower pot is still not satisfactory in function. One drawback of this structure of flower pot is that the water reservoir 80 of the pot body 8 cannot be molding through a single mold, thereby causing the manufacturing cost of the flower pot high. Another drawback of this structure of flower pot is that water is difficult to be filled into the water reservoir 80 through the water filling hole 81, and a big quantity of water will be wasted during the filling. Still another drawback of this structure of flower pot is that it cannot stop vermin from entering the soil in the pot body. A yet further drawback of this structure of flower pot is that the pot plants will be damaged easily when they are to be transplanted.
FIGS. 5A and 5B show still another structure of flower pot according to the prior art. This structure of flower pot comprises a pot body 73, and a water supply container 7 hung on the pot body 73 on the outside to supply water to the soil in the pot body. The water supply container 7 comprises a plurality of hooks 70 hooked on the topmost edge of the pot body 73, a water filling hole 75, a cap 74 fastened to the water filling hole 75, a plastic tube 71, and a cotton core 72 inserted in the plastic tube 71 for delivering water from the water supply container 7 to the soil in the pot body 73, a water filling hole 75. This structure of flower pot is still not satisfactory in function. While filling water into the water supply container 7, the cap 74 must be removed. The small diameter of the water filling hole 75 makes the filling of water difficult. Similar to the aforesaid prior art flower pots, this structure of flower pot cannot stop vermin from entering the soil in the pot body. Furthermore, the pot plants will be damaged easily when they are to be transplanted.